Two Pink Lines
by PrettyYellow
Summary: PREGNANT: the error proof pregnancy test displayed clear as day. Her world crashed around her.Was this really what she'd become?


**A/N: Thank you guys for taking the time to re-read (or read if it is your first time) my reedited version of this story. This wouldn't have been possible without the much needed help from my awesome beta ****suspensegirl****. The characters and settings is AU. This takes place after college years, so everyone is in their twenties. **

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 1_

_I have to tell you something important. Come home immediately_. She pressed the send button, and tossed the phone on her bed.

Two pink lines.

**PREGNANT:** the error proof pregnancy test displayed clear as day.

Her world crashed around her.

Was this really what she'd become?

Everything in her life used to be perfect. After she and Chuck broke up, she moved on with her life quicker than she had anticipated. She transferred to Columbia and graduated at the top of her class. During her undergrad, she and Nate grew closer than she thought the barrier of friendship even allowed. It wasn't long before what she thought was over, was born again. Sooner than she'd even realized, things had gotten serious.

"_Can you believe that we are college graduates?" Nate asked, as they walked hand in hand in Central Park._

"_I know, "Blair agreed. "It feels like it was only yesterday we were still in high school. It's funny how things change."_

"_Funny how they stay the same Nate replied_, _as they sat on the park bench watching the pigeons fly by. "Blair, you know I love you, right?"_

"_Yeah…" Blair furrowed her eyebrows as her heart pounded in her chest. In her experience, statements that remind someone they love you never end well. _

"_Ever since we were kids_,_ you dreamed of you and I being together forever. I want to make all your dreams come true_,_ starting with this one." Nate nervously removed the velvet box from his jacket as he kneeled down on one knee. He continued_,_ as he slowly held the box out to her_,_ revealing the infamous Archibald family ring,_ _"Blair Cornelia Waldorf, will you marry me?"_

"_YES!" Blair shouted_, _between tears and laughter_,_ as he shakily slid the ring onto her finger. Six months later_,_ they had the wedding of Blair's dreams_,_ and she was so sure she had finally found her happily ever after. _

It bewildered Blair how much Nate had changed after their first year of marriage. He began to come home later each night. He was rarely intimate with her anymore. Quite a few times, he was so past inebriation that he nearly hit Blair, before mid-air realizing his mistake, and leaving her home alone for the night. Sometimes he wouldn't return home for weeks.

During a lapse of judgment, she had come to the one person she had told herself to avoid at all costs, seeking comfort from the nightly loneliness. It ultimately led to the most mind-blowing, intimate sex she'd ever had. Slowly, it started to become a routine. She began to distinguish when Nate was going to be gone for a few days, giving her the opportunity to see _him_, and when he'd miraculously be around for longer. After her time together with him, she would creep back home in the middle of the night. She would vow to herself that no one would ever find out.

Their last encounter was a month ago.

Before she missed her period.

She was having a baby with the love of her life. It wasn't until their last encounter that she'd allowed herself to admit the truth. Her feelings had never disappeared, but had remained buried somewhere deep inside of her. It was torture to keep her feelings hidden, but she couldn't tell anyone

Especially _him._

It was better that he didn't know, she reasoned. After he confessed to her his irrational fear of her dying at birth like his mother had with him _if_ they ever did have a child someday, she knew if she told him, he would want her to get an abortion. For a brief moment, she contemplated the idea. Having her first child by Chuck Bass was not what she had ever imagined. She was with Nate Archibald. It was his baby she was supposed to have. Despite the heartbreak Chuck had repeatedly caused her she rejected the idea of an abortion. She couldn't kill something so innocent, so precious.

She could tell everyone it was Nate's. He was her husband, after all. Everything would be perfect just like she imagined. Right?

"Blair!" Nate yelled, interrupting her thoughts. "Where the hell are you?"

"I'm in here," she yelled back from the bedroom of their penthouse suite. She heard his heavy footsteps storming down the hallway. Unconsciously, her muscles tensed up as she proceeded to flip the pages of _Vogue_Magazine.

"There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere." He stumbled into the room.

He was drunk. His once beautiful blonde hair had recently been shaven completely off .His shirt was wrinkled and untucked, and his dark denim jeans looked as though they hadn't been washed in days. "What did you have to tell me?"

Her stomach twisted in knots. _Maybe it wasn't too late to get the abortion._ _No_, she scolded herself. _You have to keep it._"I'm pregnant," she barely whispered.

He looked at her in shock, almost in disbelief. "Is it mine?" he retorted.

They both knew it couldn't be. They hadn't had sex in months, both blaming their hectic schedules. They didn't use to always be so busy. She could lie to him, and convince him of a fictional encounter they had had. Or, she could tell him the truth, and end the charade now. "Yes," she lied.

He scooted next to her on the bed. He reached out to her as if to stroke her cheek. An emotion she couldn't quite read flashed in his eyes. Instead, he grabbed her jaw tightly, just enough to cause her to be slightly uncomfortable. "It better be," he spat out and stormed out the room.

* * *

Chuck hadn't talked to her since they'd announced the upcoming arrival of their new bundle of joy a few weeks back. As a matter of fact, he hadn't even seen her since their last encounter.

_He heard a quiet rapping at the door. Well, he thought he did. He couldn't be sure anymore. He had been drinking all day. He ignored the knocking as he took another sip of his scotch. The knocking grew louder by the minute, as Chuck placed his scotch down, and sauntered to the door. He couldn't contain his surprise when he opened the door. "Blair," he announced. "What are you doing here?"_

_She didn't look like herself at all. She was wearing heavy pink sweats, her chestnut hair was in a loose ponytail, and large Gucci shades covered her beautiful brown eyes. He deduced she was trying to be incognito, which she succeeded."We had a fight," she explained, pushing her way past him and plopping down on his extravagant king size bed._

_"__About what?' he asked, warmth in his voice as he closed the door._

_"__I don't even remember. It just…" she paused as she slowly took off her sunglasses. "It just happened so fast." His heart sank when he gazed at her face. "You've been crying," he noted._

_She remained silent. Waldorf women never cry._

_"What happened_,_ Blair? You can tell me."_

_"__No." She shook her head._

_"__No?" he asked_,_ in disbelief. "You come here in the middle of the night, incognito, obviously crying_ _and you won't tell me why?"_

_"__I didn't come here to dwell on my personal life," she whispered._

_"__Then_,_ why did you come here?" he asked_, _confused._

_"__Well, you know_,_ my mom is off somewhere with Cyrus, Serena is busy with Dan, Dorota is on vacation, Nate…is well…never mind, you're all I have left now." She admitted._

_"__Thanks for the consideration," he responded, softening his voice. "But I don't know what you expect me to do."_

_"__Comfort me," she instructed._

_"__Blair," he protested._

_"__Please Chuck." She pleaded softly. "Just hold me." Wordlessly he wrapped his strong arms around her petite frame as they lay silently. At least, that's how it started. He gently lifted Blair's chin up, looking deeply into her eyes. His eyes were the only part of him that could accurately describe how he was feeling. She needed no words. She leaned forward, and softly kissed his lips.__He kissed back softly at first, but the longer they kissed, the more intense the kisses became. He gently pushed her down on his bed, and slowly took off her clothes. "You're beautiful, Waldorf," he whispered._

_"Take me, Bass" she whispered back, unbuttoning his pants as fast as she could._

"_Are you sure," he hesitated staring into her chocolate eyes. A single nod was her only response._

_"__As you wish__,"__he promised as he slowly slid into her._

_He lost count _of _how many times they made love. All he knew was that he wanted more of her. He had trouble sleeping knowing that his queen had finally returned as he later sat up in his bed, glancing at the clock. "Three in the morning," he muttered to himself. Sleepily, he wiped his eye, as he patted the side next to him. His heart sunk in his chest when he realized the only thing left of her was a piece of paper._

**Last night was amazing.**

**But this can't work.**

**This is just the way it's meant to be.**

**Blair**

* * *

"Chuck," his secretary interrupted his thoughts. "You have a phone call on line one."

"Tell them I'm busy," he demanded.

"She says it's an emergency," The secretary replied.

"Fine," he sighed, "Transfer the phone call."

"Hello?" he answered, after the third ring.

"Chuck," she simply stated.

"Serena," He smirked. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I need your help," she paused."It's about Blair."

"What's wrong?" he asked, sounding worried.

"She's missing," Serena frantically informed him.


End file.
